


swiftly, to you

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Winchesters, Courting Rituals, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dreamed of receiving his own feathers since he was a nestling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swiftly, to you

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #35: Flight

When Dean finally returned to the Flock, touching down right in the midst of the common grounds, it was to a litany of concerned calls and the pattering footsteps of those closest to him, come running to see where he’d been and what he’d been doing.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he told his mother earnestly, knowing how he must look to them. He’d been gone for days, and he’d hardly slept in all that time, determined to retrieve what he was looking for and having to travel ever-deeper into the mountains to find it. His face was shadowed in fatigue, his wings matted and windblown.

“But where did you _go?”_ Sam demanded, looking quite a sight with his huge, white-speckled wings all fluffed up in worry. Dean was quick to swipe his own primaries over his brother’s in a calming gesture, having already told his mother in a single, significant look what he’d been doing.

“I had to get something,” was all Dean would say, and then he was hurrying toward Castiel's nest. He had been a little disconcerted to see that Castiel was not among those who’d been there to greet him, and he could only hope he hadn’t too badly offended his dearest friend by flying off without a word. His whole journey had been for Castiel, after all.  

Jessica – one of Flagstaff’s healers – was within the nest when he arrived, and he stopped short, terrified in that moment that something was terribly wrong with Castiel.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, surprised. Then her expression became steely. “Dean, where have you _been?”_

“Is something wrong with Cas?” The alpha in question _seemed_ fine, resting peacefully upon his pallet, wings as glossy and neat as they’d been before Dean had left.

Jessica’s eyes flashed, then found the pouch tied securely to his hip. Abruptly her face softened, a secretive smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Dean couldn’t help glancing at the brilliant yellow-and-red feathers dangling from her ears, resting so prettily against the curve of her neck – Sam’s mating gift to her, almost two years ago now.

“He’s fine,” she assured, rising from where she’d been kneeling beside Castiel. “It’s just a passing illness. It should be gone from his body in a day or so. Although . . .” Here Jessica’s eyes regained a bit of their earlier admonishment. “Perhaps the stress wouldn’t have been as damning a factor in bringing him down if _someone_ had deigned to tell him when they’d be back.”

Dean ducked his head, accepting the scolding without comment. The other omega nodded curtly and moved to leave the nest, though not without first brushing her teal feathers against his own in reassurance. Quickly, Dean strode across the matted floor and adopted Jessica’s previous position, kneeling down beside Castiel.

“You _could_ have told me where you’d gone,” came a rumbling rasp of a voice, and Dean nearly started right out of his feathers. Slitted blue eyes glared up at him, stone-gray feathers ruffling in offense.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Since I first scented you,” Castiel replied, which didn’t really answer the question at all. The alpha sighed, shuffling into a seated position. “So, why exactly _did_ you leave?”

“I had to get something important,” Dean explained, reaching out a tentative hand and hoping that Castiel would not be too upset to accept his touch. Luckily, the alpha’s long fingers tangled easily with his own. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about it to you. It was meant to be a surprise.”

Dean didn’t wait for Castiel to ask what the surprise was supposed to be. Instead, he pulled the pouch from his belt with shaking fingers, holding it out to his friend. He couldn’t bear to look up, determined not to raise his face until he was sure what Castiel’s decision was. The alpha huffed, taking the pouch, and then a thick silence fell over them after the drawstring had been pulled. Castiel’s initial reaction to the contents of the pouch was lost to Dean, who still refused to meet his friend’s eyes.

“They’re for you,” Dean whispered, unnecessarily. “Do you accept them, Castiel?”

Castiel’s words weren’t immediately forthcoming; instead, Dean felt rough fingertips at his cheek. Still he didn’t look, choosing to accept Castiel’s offered comfort, and turned his face into the touch.

“You’re a fool if you ever thought I wouldn’t,” the alpha said, and finally – _finally_ – when Dean met his eyes, he was floored to see the tenderness there. The brown-and-white feathers had been emptied from the pouch and were spread across Castiel’s lap. The eagle Dean had taken them from had been wily and swift, far quicker on the wing than even a fast-flying omega could boast. It had taken Dean two days to find it, and another two days to catch it.

“Well, I never claimed to be smart, did I?” Dean chuckled, trying his best to seem unaffected by Castiel’s easy acceptance. But he crowded closer when Castiel stretched out an arm, huddling beneath skin and feathers with a relief so poignant his bones seemed to have turned to water.

“I had actually planned to hunt your feathers soon,” Castiel eventually admitted, cheek tucked against the crown of Dean’s head. “I would probably be out there right now, were it not for this illness.”

“You just concentrate on getting better,” Dean urged, lacing their fingers together again. “I can be patient.”


End file.
